It's Never Who You Think
by watercrab
Summary: Oracle's Fortune #4: Just two days before the comet and Suki wants her fortune to stop happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Good News and Bad News time! Good News: Here's Suki's! Bad News: I'm having writer's block on Whatever You Do! So I might start on Sokka's and Katara's (I'm excited about Katara's becuase that one will be good). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Perfectly manicured nails slowly traced the design on the desk. Azula smiled, it was two days before the comet and she was sensing victory. The Avatar and his friends where going to lose and Azula was deciding how she was going to crush the morale of the group before the comet arrive. The Avatar had already lost a firebending teacher because her dumb brother was stupid enough to get caught on the Oracle's island. From what she heard from Chan, her traitor brother was getting really friendly with the Avatar's waterbender. She scoffed at the though, only her brother would get involved with a peasant.

_That's two birds with one stone,_ Azula thought as she began walking to her balcony. Dark skies began to glow gold as the sun began to rise. _The Avatar cannot firebend and the waterbender is too distraught. This is going to be easy._

She heard a knock on her door. Azula acknowledged it and returned staring at the Palace grounds. Soon all of this will be hers. A discreet cough was heard and Azula turned her attention to her visitor. The guard was standing in attention and in front of the guard was a young girl dressed in green kneeling. Azula gave a nod and the guard grabbed the girl's shoulder and pulled her up. The girl made no sound.

"You have finally come to your senses," Azula said with a smile. The girl in green nodded.

"Yes," the girl said quietly. She did not look up. "You made me realize that my leader had abandoned us."

"Of course she has," Azula said as her smile went bigger. "She chose to be with her boyfriend than to free you and your friends," she saw the girl flinched. "Do you understand what I'm asking?"

"Yes," the girl replied. She finally looked up and Azula became giddy. The girl's green eyes where lifeless. Azula knew she had finally broken the girl. "Join the Avatar and his friends."

"And?" Azula barely could hold her excitement.

"Kill Suki," the girl replied. Her voice was distant, there was no emotion. "Then kill the Water Tribe warrior."

"Make sure that the _warrior_ watches," Azula sneered making sure that she still had a smile of her face. The girl nodded. "Then its settle. We know where their location is and you will be dropped off near there. Just remember, make your story convincing," Azula turned her attention to the view. The guard grabbed the girl and dragged her out of the room.

_Victory never been sweeter,_ Azula thought as she watched the sun rise.

* * *

Suki sighed as she watched the sun came up. It was getting close to the comet and it was making her feel uneasy. The girl in her kept on telling herself that everything will be okay but the warrior in her kept on mentioning that someone will die because it's the final battle. These are the times where Suki wishes that Sokka was holding her and just telling her that everything will be okay. The last couple of months have been unbearable for Suki. Every since the Oracle told her that stupid fortune, she has been avoiding Sokka like the plague. She wanted to be with Sokka but every time he tried to get close that fortune popped in her mind and then Sokka gets hurt. He already had a broken nose from her. What amazes Suki the most about Sokka is that he still tries to be with her and she loves him for that.

As the sun was finally finishing cresting the horizon, Suki thought about the fortune. She hoped it was something romantic like Katara's or revealing like Aang's but at the end, Suki wanted something similar to Zuko's. At least he was given a warning about hitting Sokka.

_

* * *

__Suki entered the room and saw the Oracle sitting in a chair just laughing. The Oracle motioned Suki to sit down as she continued to laugh. Suki could not help but stare at the Oracle with wide eyes. The Oracle wiped a tear away and controlled her laughter._

"_I'm sorry," she said as she took a couple of deep breaths. "You should of saw Sokka's face when I told him his fortune. That poor boy!"_

"_I've already seen him," Suki replied starting to giggle. "He's calling you a lot of names."_

"_Nothing that I've heard before," the Oracle said as a smile quickly appeared on her face. "Enough about him. Look at you Suki! You have grown into quite a warrior."_

"_Thank you," Suki said as she beamed at the compliment. "You did say that I will be the strongest Kyoshi Warrior ever."_

"_If memory serves me right," the Oracle said. "You didn't believe a word I said."_

"_I was eight," Suki defended. "And I saw you as the enemy."_

"_True," the Oracle smiled. "I see a lot of good things in you. What kind of fortune would you get," the Oracle closed her eyes. She concentrated for a few minutes but her eyes snapped open. She had a peculiar look on her face. "That's odd."_

"_What's odd?" Suki asked as her face began to fill with fear._

"_Nothing happened," the Oracle replied. She saw the look on Suki's face and gave a reassuring smile. She reached over and placed her hand over Suki's. "Don't fret. It's probably," the Oracle never finished her sentence._

_Suki was alarmed when she saw the Oracle's hand began glowing white. Suki gulped, she had seen this action before. The Oracle showed this type of reaction when Zuko was captured, when she attacked Azula, and when Katara attacked her. Just like Toph, it scared Suki down to the core._

"_Someone who you care about will hurt you," the Oracle said. Her voice had no emotion. As soon as it started the white glow quickly disappeared and the Oracle quickly let go of her hand. "I think we are done," the Oracle said with shock._

"_Yeah," Suki said. She quickly got up and exited out of the door. Suki sprinted down the hallway and headed straight to the courtyard where everyone was waiting for her. Sokka was the first to run up to Suki and give her a big hug. Suki went stiff as the Oracle's fortune ran through her mind. She grabbed Sokka's arm and threw him on the ground. Everyone roared with laughter._

"_Don't touch me," Suki hissed into Sokka's ear._

* * *

"Didn't you hear us calling you?" a gruff voice said right behind her. Suki slowly turned her head and saw Zuko standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"Nope," Suki replied as she turned her attention back to the sun. She heard a mumbled and some cursing before Zuko sat right down next to her.

"What's your problem?" Zuko said as he leaned back to bathe in the sun.

"The same problem that everyone else is thinking about, the comet," Suki lied. As the day approached, everyone has become antsy. Aang began to pace around, Toph has been getting brasher, Katara has been fidgety, Sokka started talking non stop, and Zuko was going back to the cranky prince that everyone loved hating. She figured the lie would end the conversation.

"Nope," Zuko said as he continued to soak in the sunlight. "You're thinking about something else," he drawled out. Suki cursed at herself.

"What makes you think that?" Suki said sounding rather agitated.

"Sokka is still standing," Zuko replied with a smile. "And he won't shut up."

Sokka successfully stifled a laugh. Ever since Sokka and Zuko had escaped the cavern, they have become almost brothers. They still have their fights and the constant disagreements but now Zuko will stand up for Sokka when Suki is on a warpath, which only last a few minutes because Zuko enjoys the fact that Suki can beat up Sokka. Sokka finally accepted that his sister and Zuko are together and lets them be alone for a few minutes before he comes busting out of his hiding spot. Suki eyes' darted onto Zuko's feet, he was wiggling them freely.

"What happened to the cast?" Suki asked as she pointed to one of Zuko's feet.

"You're changing the subject," Zuko said refusing to answer the question.

"Does Katara know?" Suki said. She beamed when Zuko cursed.

"No," Zuko said with a frown. "The cast was becoming itchy. Plus it was hard to walk. Don't tell Katara."

"Man, you do have it bad," Suki said laughing. Zuko cursed at Sokka for talking.

"Back to the original question," Zuko said as he circled his ankle around. He gave a grunt. "What's your problem?"

Suki gave a huge sigh. Zuko always seem to know what everyone was thinking. She knew she could not keep lying to him because sooner or later he would figure it out.

"I know it's about your fortune," Zuko said sounding slightly interested. Suki cursed that Zuko figured it out sooner. "Just tell me what it was. You can say I'm a pro about fortunes because I have two."

"I thought you had three?" Suki asked.

"No," Zuko said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Those where prophecies; completely different. Technically I had four," Zuko raised his hand to stop Suki's question. "Tell me your fortune."

"Okay," Suki said as she brought up her knees and gave them a hug. "The Oracle said that someone I care about will hurt me," Zuko looked at her with wide eyes.

"That's not a fortune," Zuko said with a frown. "Suki, did anything else happen?"

"She closed her eyes," Suki said as she recalled the event. "Then nothing happened. She reached over and patted my hand. Once she touched my hand, her hand began glowing white. I've seen it before in different situations. Then she told me about my fortune, her voice sounded distant."

"That's a prophecy," Zuko said as he stared at Suki. Then the realization hit him. "You think Sokka is going to hurt you?"

"Who else could it be?" Suki spat. "I care about Sokka and I know Sokka cares about me!"

Before Zuko could open his mouth, the bushes began to move. Suki and Zuko quickly got up and got into attack positions. Zuko almost attacked when something came out of the bushes. Suki saw a flash of green and pushed Zuko out of the way. The girl tumbled out of the bushes, panting and shaking. Her eyes went wide as she fell backwards and stared at Zuko. It looked like she saw a ghost.

"You're dead!" the girl shouted as she stared at Zuko. "The Fire Lord executed you!"

"Kataki?" Suki shouted as she rushed to the girl and pulled her into her arms.

"Suki?" the girl said as she looked at Suki's face. "Is that you?"

The girl fainted before Suki could answer. Suki scanned Kataki's body and noticed that the girl was heavily beaten. Suki slowly picked up the girl and headed back to camp. Zuko quickly scanned the woods before following Suki. Something was not right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Everybody at the campsite was surprised when Suki carried Kataki to them. Katara ran up to Suki first and looked at the girl. She quickly uncorked her water skins and pulled the water out of them. Her hands began glowing blue as the water covered them and started to heal the girl. Aang quickly cleared a spot where Suki can lay the girl down. Katara stopped the healing session and let Suki gently lay the girl down on the bedroll. The girl gave a groan as Katara returned to her work. Suki grabbed Kataki's hand and gently held it. Sokka walked up behind Suki and placed his hand on her shoulder. Suki stiffen under the touched, Sokka ignored the gesture.

"Isn't that Kataki?" Sokka asked as he looked at the girl. He still was not used seeing the Kyoshi warriors without their face paint.

"Yes," Suki said quietly as she watched Katara healed the girl. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

"How did you find her?" Aang asked. The young monk's face was full of concern.

"She came out of the forest," Zuko answered before Suki. She could only nod her head in agreement.

"She must have escaped from Crazy," Toph said as she sat on the ground.

"Yeah, must have," Zuko said not sounding very convinced of Toph's suggestion. Suki heard the tone of his voice and shot her head up.

"You think otherwise?" Suki accused as she let go of Kataki's hand and stood up.

"I'm just saying how convenient for her to show up two days before the comet," Zuko said as he stood his ground when Suki walked up to him.

"You're saying that she joined Azula?" Suki spat as she pointed at Kataki.

"I'm not saying that," Zuko whispered harshly as he stepped forward to Suki. Their noses where almost touching. "I'm just saying that Azula probably let her go and she is following her!"

His amber eyes went dark as he stared back at her. Suki raised her fist up in the air and was about to strike when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Suki growled when she was spun around and went into Sokka's chest. His dark blue eyes where staring at her as Suki tired to calm down.

"As much as I love to watch Jerkface get his ass kicked," Sokka said never releasing her wrist. "He does have a point. Azula could be tracking her as we speak," Sokka released her wrist but did not take his eyes off of her. "Toph, Zuko and I will check to see if she was followed. You stay here."

Suki gave Sokka a cold glare before she returned to Kataki. She did not see the hurt in Sokka's eyes. He turned his head quickly and grabbed his sword next to his bedroll. He gave a grunt to Toph and Zuko before disappearing in the woods. Toph and Zuko gave a quick nod to their friends and followed Sokka.

* * *

Kataki smiled and took the bowl of rice from Katara. The pretty waterbender smiled at her and then turned her attention to her friends. Kataki nibbled on her rice as she rethought her plan of attack. When she woke up, Kataki noticed that the warrior was not with the group neither was the earthbender. She began to wonder if the group separated when they entered the capitol. Kataki still had to kill Suki but she had to make it look like an accident. Then when the comet comes, Kataki has to make sure that she and the warrior are alone for the final blow. It was not the original plan that Princess Azula wanted but it will still give her the victory.

"What's taking them so long?" Katara asked as she began wringing her hands. Kataki figured that the waterbender is nervous about the approaching battle. "It shouldn't take that long to search the forest."

"You know them," Suki said with a grunt. She fiddled with her rice. "Always paranoid that something is going to attack us."

"Suki," Aang said looking rather cross. "They have every right to be concern."

"Who?" Kataki asked sounding very interested. She hoped it was the warrior. As if the universe had heard her, Sokka came out of the clearing looking very muddy. Toph was right behind him laughing her head off. Kataki could not help but smiled at the two.

"What happened to you?" Aang asked as he pointed to Sokka. "You're muddy."

"Snoozles lost his balance and fell into a mud puddle," Toph said as she continued to laugh. "I had to get him out."

"Launching me out of the puddle and making me fly a few feet does not count as helping," Sokka growled as he tried to shake the mud off of him. A splatter of mud hit Katara in the face which made Aang and Suki burst out laughing. After wiping her face, she glared at Sokka.

"It was worth it," Zuko came out of the clearing. Kataki dropped her rice bowl and stared at him with wide eyes. Even though he was covered in mud, Kataki knew it was the dead banished prince. "You wouldn't shut up."

"Why are you muddy?" Katara asked as she stared at Zuko. Then she looked at his foot. "Where's your cast?"

"I tried to pull Sokka out of the mud but he pulled me in," Zuko said as he glared at Sokka. "I lost my cast in the mud," the look on his face showed he was lying. Katara just frowned at him.

"I was stuck!" Sokka defended as he returned the glare. He glanced over to Suki and Kataki. Suki was laughing at the two but the other girl looked like she was seeing a ghost. "Did you guys forget to mention that Zuko was alive?"

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Kataki. She was still pale and her rice bowl was on the ground. She did not even notice that she was not holding the bowl any more. Her eyes where focused on Zuko and she knew it was making him uncomfortable. Having him alive drastically changed her plans.

"Kataki?" Suki interrupted her thoughts. Kataki turned and looked at her former leader. The girl looked worried.

"I'm just in shock right now," Kataki lied as she looked at the group. She heard the earthbender snorted. "With the escape and seeing that the prince is alive. It's just a lot to take in right now," Suki, the waterbender, and the Avatar just smiled at her as if they understand. The warrior, the prince, and the earthbender just stared at Kataki as if they don't believe her. She ignored them, picked up her rice bowl and started to eat.

_I have to rethink my plan,_ Kataki thought as she nibbled on her cold rice.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not big on angst but this chapter needed some. Thanks to everyone who sent reviews on Happy Birthday. I hope the author's note cleared some things.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Suki stared at the young Kyoshi Warrior. The poor girl was beaten and Katara tried to heal all of her wounds. The severe ones where completely healed but the minor ones are still red on her pale skin. Suki quickly turned away from Kataki. She did not want the young girl seeing her cry. Kataki was the youngest member of the Kyoshi Warriors and they treated her like a baby sister.

"Suki?" Kataki called to her. Her voice was small. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Suki said as she looked at Kataki with sad eyes. "I'm just so happy to see you," sadness floated through Kataki's eyes before they went dark.

_What did they do to you, child?_ Suki thought when she saw Kataki's brown eyes hid the emotions.

Kataki went back eating her cold lunch. She watched the waterbender give food to the returning comrades and began to think about her plans. Kataki knew she created distrust from the earthbender, the banished prince, and the warrior but to her amazement they did not voice their concerns. The earthbender and the banished prince had to be taken care of really quickly. If the rumors are true about the earthbender, then Kataki had to find a way to eliminate the surroundings so the earthbender cannot feel. Azula did mentioned that the waterbender and the Avatar would feel sorry for her and that would be easy for Kataki to gain their trust and get rid of them. Azula wanted everyone to live except for Suki and her warrior.

"Kataki?" a voice said interrupting her thoughts. Kataki turned and looked at the waterbender. Her blue eyes where full of concern and sadness.

"Yes?" Kataki said as she studied the waterbender.

"I was wondering how you escape from the prison," Katara asked. Toph adjusted her position so she can feel Kataki's heartbeat. Suki was outrage.

"Katara!" Suki said angrily. She could not understand why her friends are so interested in Kataki's pain. "That's none of your business!"

"I'm sorry, Suki," Katara said as she let her eyes fell. "I'm only asking because we all have been in a cell and we all escaped."

"I've never been in a cell," Sokka pointed out as he munched on his food.

"I can arrange that," Zuko muttered as he studied his food. Sokka gave him a dirty look.

Suki gave out a long sigh. Katara had a point. Except for Sokka, each member of this group had been a prisoner and each one knows what it was like to have their freedoms taken away. Even so, Suki still thought the question was insensitive and coming from Katara, she was appalled. She expected this type of questioning from Sokka or Toph.

"That's okay," Kataki said as she touched Suki's shoulder. "I can talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Suki asked looking concerned. Kataki looked so small and fragile in her eyes. "You don't have to tell them anything."

"I don't mind," Kataki said with a sad smile. She cleared her throat before she could tell her lie. As she began to speak, the memories danced around in her mind.

* * *

"_Take her to Boiling Rock," Azula ordered as she pointed at Suki. "She's the leader; she should be able to talk after her time there."_

_The guards took Suki's arms and dragged her away from the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki struggled and scream as she was taken away. Some of the warriors fought the guards but they where quickly subdued. Kataki stared with wide eyes. She knew she was going to die. Azula kept her eyes on the young girl and a sinister plan began to form._

"_Put them in separate cells a make sure they do not see each other!" Azula yelled to the guards. Kataki was thrown into a stone room with a small window that was out of her reach._

_Azula personally visited Kataki in her cell everyday. Kataki heard the stories about how vicious the princess was but instead Azula talked to her in an eerie voice. It appeared that Azula was treating Kataki like a friend. Kataki did not want to fall for the princess's antics. When Azula was not at the Palace, the guards beat the girl everyday until the princess came back. One day Azula returned to the Palace early and walked in to one of the beatings. Kataki saw the outrage from the princess and she never saw the guards again. Then one day the princess entered Kataki's cell looking rather smug._

"_I have some interesting news," Azula said in a cold voice. Kataki did not respond. "Your leader escaped from Boiling Rock."_

"_Good for her," Kataki replied dryly as she refused to look at Azula._

"_That was a week ago," Azula snarled as blue flames escaped from her fist. The flames hit the floor but it still made Kataki flinched._

"_Then she should be coming," Kataki said sounding old._

"_Do you know who rescued her?" Azula said with a chilly smile on her face. Kataki looked up with a confuse look on her face. "Her boyfriend and my pathetic brother."_

"_So?" Kataki said sounding puzzled._

"_So," Azula said as she flicked her nails. "According to my scouts, they where last seen heading away from the Palace."_

_Kataki furrowed her brow. She did not believe the princess. Sokka knew that the Kyoshi Warriors where Suki's life. Suki would not follow Sokka and forget about her. Kataki figured that the princess was lying._

"_You're lying!" Kataki said but she made a small error. Her voice had a hint of doubt and Azula quickly picked it up._

"_Your leader does not care for you," Azula said with an evil smile. "But I do. I have taken good care of you. Those guards that hurt you? I personally made sure that they never see the light of day again. I can get you out of here and give you the closure that you need."_

"_No!" Kataki yelled. The princess did not say what the offer was but Kataki knew what she meant. Azula gave a shrug and left the cell._

"_Just think about," Azula said in a sweet voice._

_Azula continued with the visits and she kept mentioning her offer. Kataki kept on refusing, still believing that Suki would save her. Weeks passed and Kataki began having doubts. She heard the guards talking about the capture of the banished prince and a waterbender. A small glimmer of hope filled Kataki up but when news of the waterbender's disappearance reached her ears, it was the last straw. Her leader did not care fore her. It has been months for Kataki to let her sadness turned into anger and then to revenge. She wanted vengeance. She wanted Suki to suffer. Kataki was the one that went to Azula._

* * *

"That's how I escaped," Kataki said as she finished her lie. Her head was filled with memories. She noticed that the earthbender shifted in her seat. Kataki hoped she tricked her.

Everyone in the group was silent. They slowly digested Kataki's story. The group was equally divided. Aang, Katara, and Suki felt truly sorry for the girl and the pain that she had to go through. Sokka, Toph, and Zuko had their doubts. Something in Kataki's story just seemed off. Unlike Toph and Zuko, Sokka could not mask his doubts and Suki noticed the frown on the warrior's face.

"Is there a problem?" Suki challenged. Sokka looked up and saw the look on Suki's face. She was outrage.

"Nothing," Sokka growled at Suki. Everyone lost their attention to Kataki and looked at Sokka and Suki. Sokka never used that voice to Suki.

"It didn't look like nothing," Suki snarled as she stared at Sokka. Sokka narrowed his eyes at Suki. Toph began shifting in her seat. She did not like how this is going. Kataki gave inward smile. This might be easier than she thought.

"It was nothing!" Sokka shouted as jumped to his feet. Suki quickly got to hers. She wasn't letting him get away with this. "Just dropped it!"

"No!" Suki shouted back as she controlled her anger. "You are having issues with something!"

"Stop!" Toph shouted sounding distress. All heads turned towards her. Toph never sounded like that. "Take this argument somewhere else!"

Sokka closed his eyes for a second and opened them. Toph had a point; this fight is causing a lot of distress in the group. He could feel the uneasiness in the group and he knew that Suki can feel it too. There was more on his mind besides Kataki and now was the time to let it out. Grabbing Suki's arm he dragged her into the woods. Suki struggled for a moment and then gave up.

"Where are you taking me?" Suki sneered as she let Sokka dragged her through the woods.

"Where we can talk," Sokka growled as he trudged further into the forest. "And no one can hear us."

* * *

"This is not good," Aang said as he watched the couple left the campsite. "I hope Suki doesn't kill Sokka."

"It doesn't matter," Zuko said as he tossed a branch into the fire. "No matter what he does, Suki will still think he would hurt her."

"Do you know something?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow. "Does this have to do with Suki's fortune?"

"Prophecy," Zuko corrected refusing to look at his friends. "Suki had a prophecy."

"Sokka can't hurt Suki," Toph said as she fiddled with her empty bowl. "He loves her."

"Who said it was Sokka?" Zuko replied dryly. His eyes focused at Kataki. Zuko slowly got to his feet and looked at the rest of the group. "I'm going to get more firewood."

"We have enough for tonight," Katara said as she pointed at the small pile of wood.

"It's going to be cold night," Zuko said. Everyone stared at him. He gave a sigh before explaining. "The wind changed. Instead of coming off the ocean, it's coming from the mountains. The temperature will drop within an hour."

"I'll help," Kataki spoke interrupting the pointless conversation. She slowly got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her clothes. The banished prince gave her a glare.

"I don't think so Kataki," Katara said sounding concerned. Kataki groan to herself, doesn't this girl ever give up being a mother. "You should rest."

"I'm fine," Kataki replied making sure her voice did not have any anger. "I think I should earn my keep."

"There's no keep to earn," Zuko said as he studied Kataki. She knew that he was sizing her up.

"Just let me help," Kataki pleaded. Zuko gave another sigh and waved to her to follow him. Kataki followed and she could feel the campsite slowly disappearing. She gave a smug smile. What the banished prince did not know is that she already sized him up and knew his weaknesses.

_It starts now,_ Kataki said as she focused her attention to the banished prince.

* * *

Sokka dragged Suki until he knew that they where out of earshot and footshot away from the campsite. His mind was flooded with emotions and thoughts. During their walk to find intruders, Zuko told Sokka what Suki said. That bothered Sokka, not because Suki talked to Zuko, but the fact that Sokka knew what a prophecy means. Suki actually believes that Sokka will hurt her in some way. Not knowing that his anger was showing, Sokka squeezed Suki's arm too tight.

"Ow!" Suki shouted as she pulled her arm out of Sokka's grasp. "Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry," Sokka said sounding truly sorry. "I wasn't paying attention."

"You can say that again!" Suki said as she lowered her voice. "What's your problem?"

"My problem!" Sokka shouted as he ran his hand through his hair. "Let's talk about your problem!"

"My problem?" Suki said sounding shock. "I don't have a problem!" She heard Sokka scoffed.

"Oh so you just been avoiding me for the hell of it!" Sokka yelled as he began to pace. "And since Kataki came here, you haven't been listening to reason!"

"So this is about Kataki!" Suki shouted back as she closed her fists. She did not want to hear what Sokka had to say.

"Yes and no," Sokka said with a defeated sigh. "I'm just saying it's just odd that Kataki found us two days before the comet. Plus her story sounded a little off."

"Her story sounded off?" Suki's voice went to a high shrill. Sokka flinched. "What did you expect from a little girl that was beaten daily and who knows what else has been done to her!"

"Suki," Sokka said as he tried to grab her hand. Suki pulled away. Tears began filling her eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Suki screamed as she took a step back. She could see the hurt in Sokka's eyes. His dark blue eyes began showing a softer blue, he was going to cry.

"Zuko told me about your prophecy," Sokka quietly said as his shoulders slump.

"Can't Jerkface keep his mouth shut?" Suki mumbled as she stared at Sokka. He looked so defeated right now and it was giving her so much pain.

"He had to tell me," Sokka said as he looked up. "I needed to know why you hate me so much."

"You two deserve each other," Suki said as she mustered enough venom in her voice. She was going to kill Zuko with her bare hands. Sokka's sad face went into anger.

"That was uncalled for," Sokka growled as he gave Suki a cold stare. Then his face quickly relaxed, he ran his hand through his hair again. "Suki, I love you."

Suki's heart practically stopped. She wanted to hear those words from Sokka for such a long time now. She wanted to tell Sokka those exact words but all she could hear was the warning from the Oracle. Just by looking at him, she could see the warning flags waving around. Closing her eyes to fight back the tears, Suki had to say the words that would protect her in the future even though it will break her heart.

_Just say it,_ Suki thought to herself. _If you don't, he will just hurt you._

"Suki?" Sokka asked looking very frighten. Suki managed not to smile at the scene. How she love this man. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," Suki said as she forced herself to look into his eyes. Her heart shattered as she looked at him. "But Sokka, I don't."

Suki could not read the expressions on Sokka's face. All emotions where shown at once. His eyes that where a soft blue earlier became dark, almost black. He closed his eyes and turned away. Suki felt the tears running down her cheeks and she tried to hold back a sob.

"Leave," Sokka said. His voice held no emotion.

"Sokka," Suki said as she tried to reach out for him.

"I said LEAVE!" Sokka yelled. He did not turn to face her.

Suki took a step backwards, turned towards the camp, and ran. Tears where blurring her vision but she could hear her friends voices coming closer. Their voices stopped as Suki burst into the campsite. She dropped to her knees and gave a gut wrenching sob.

_The Oracle was wrong, _Suki thought through her sobbing. _Sokka did not hurt me. I hurt Sokka._

* * *

"I'm not dumb," Zuko said breaking the silence between him and Kataki.

"What makes you think otherwise?" Kataki asked as she stared at the back of the banished prince. She was waiting for the right moment.

"My sister put you up to this," Zuko said as stopped and face Kataki. The girl was giving him a derange smile. "You don't have to do it. Whatever you where planning to do."

"Like you care," Kataki spat. Zuko gave a quick scan of his surroundings. He could not firebend in these surroundings but he could fight her.

"Believe it or not, but I do," Zuko said as he gave the girl one more look. He could tell that she completely lost it.

Then the attack came. Kataki threw all her weight at Zuko and pushed him to the ground. He swung his legs in the air as his leg connected with Kataki's leg. The girl fell to the ground giving a loud moan. Zuko jumped up and began charging at the girl. Kataki spun her body around in a low kick and her foot connected to his broken ankle. A crack was heard and Zuko dropped to the ground in pain. Kataki got to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. She picked up a branch that was on the ground and began walking towards the banished prince. Zuko could not get away. He watched in fear as the girl slowly walked up to him with a derange smile that sent chills throughout his body.

"Do me a favor," Kataki said as she smiled at Zuko. She swung the branch and it connected with his head. Zuko crumbled to the ground. "Stay dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

"Wow," Toph said as she gave a shudder. "Sparky wasn't kidding about getting cold right away," she scooted closer to the fire to warm her feet.

"They better come back soon with more firewood," Aang said as he wrapped his arm around Toph. "That pile won't last another hour."

"I hope Sokka is alright," Katara said through her chattering teeth. "Suki was pretty mad."

"I think it's the other way around," Toph said as she wiggled her toes in front of the fire. "Last time I felt Snoozles that upset was before Sparky beat the crap out of him."

"Zuko punched Sokka once," Aang reminded as he pulled Toph closer. Toph placed her head on his shoulder.

"And it took him down," Toph said with a smirk. "Literally."

The trio gave a small chuckle then chattered through the cold. They waited for Zuko and Kataki to return with the firewood or Sokka and Suki to return from their discussion. They did not wait long because they heard branches breaking and sobbing as Suki burst into the campsite. All three mouths where open as they watched Suki dropped to her knees and gave a gut wrenching sob. Suki's wail took the warmth out of their bodies.

"Warrior Princess?" Toph asked as she slowly inched closer to Suki. She was the closest to the wailing girl. Toph could feel Suki's heart breaking. "What happened? Where's Snoozles?"

Suki grabbed Toph and pulled her into a hug. She placed her head into Toph's shoulder as she kept on sobbing. The tears where soaking her hair and her clothes. Toph did not know how to act. She just stood there with her arms hanging loose as the older girl cling on to her as if it was her life support. Toph slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around Suki awkwardly.

"I'm so stupid!" Suki cried as she buried her face into Toph's hair. "Why did I say that?"

"Say what?" Katara asked as she walked over to Suki and Toph. She gently took Suki out of Toph's hands and Suki fell into Katara's arms. Toph gave a sigh of relief but still looked concerned. "Suki," Katara repeated. "What did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't love him," Suki wailed and continued to sob. Aang and Toph jerked their heads back and stared at Suki with disbelief. Katara would do the same but Suki was crying on her shoulder so she gave a frown.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Toph shouted as placed her hands on her hips. "You're head over heels for that idiot! No offense Sugar Queen."

"None taken," Katara said as she patted Suki's head. "Toph is right. Why did you tell Sokka something that wasn't true?"

Suki raised her head up and stared at her friends with bloodshot eyes. She could not tell them why she told Sokka that. Suki cursed Toph for being able to read people's emotions.

"It's the Oracle's prophecy," Aang said speaking for the first time since Suki came to the campsite. "You believed that Sokka is going to hurt you. So you hurt him instead."

Suki gave a weak nod and gulp. Inside she was fuming; she was going to kill Zuko for talking. She did not care if Katara was in love with him, she can find another boyfriend.

"That's just stupid," Toph said as she glared at Suki. The glare was focused on Katara but Suki got the point. "Did the Oracle say it was Snoozles?"

"No," Suki said as she gulped for air. Her head was pounding.

"Then it could be anyone!" Toph said as she raised her voice. "It could be me, Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen, or even Sparky! Hell it could be anyone in your life!"

Suki squeezed her eyes shut refusing to look at anyone. She did not do this because her head was pounding. She was doing it because Toph was right, brutally right. She automatically thought it would be Sokka.

"I didn't think," Suki replied as she could feel Toph's blind gaze on her.

"Of course you didn't stupid!" Toph shouted back. Aang reached out and touched Toph's shoulder to calm her down but Toph shrugged it off. She threw her hands in the air. "Augh! You are giving me a reason why I shouldn't fall in love!"

"What about me?" Aang said sounding a little hurt. Toph was about to say something but Katara cut everyone off.

"Yelling at Suki doesn't change the problem," Katara said crossly as she held Suki. "It happened. Now we have to find Sokka."

"I think we need to leave Sokka alone for awhile," Aang suggested. He flinched when he saw the glares from the girls. "He needs to calm down," he defended.

"Someone is coming!" Toph shouted as she cut Katara off. She spun around and a boulder was produced out of thin air. Aang created another boulder and was ready to attack. Katara pulled Suki closer to her body in an attempt to protect her. Everyone waited in silence as they heard footsteps coming closer. Kataki popped out of the woods out of breath. Aang and Toph dropped their boulders and watched the girl catch her breath.

"I need help," Kataki said between breaths. "The prince is injured. I think he broke his ankle."

"Again?" Aang asked sounding surprised. "Isn't that the second time he broke it?"

"Third," Toph corrected. Everyone looked at her. "I played the sister! The nurse told me everything!"

"I should help him," Katara said as she tried to get up. Suki gave a small cry and pulled Katara back to her. Aang shook his head.

"You should stay here with Suki," Aang suggested. "Just in case Sokka shows up. Toph and I can find Zuko," Aang saw the anger in Katara's eyes but she reluctantly agreed.

"What's wrong with Suki?" Kataki asked as she finally noticed that her former leader was distraught.

"Snoozles and Warrior Princess had a disagreement," Toph said. The tone of her voice made Kataki not to question it any further. "Let's get Sparky before he freezes."

Kataki nodded and gave a wave for Aang and Toph to follow her into the woods. As they walked to the area that Kataki set up, she gave a sinister smile. Everything was becoming too easy for her. She could not understand why the princess had so much trouble capturing these children. Whatever the reason, Azula will have her victory and Kataki would be richly rewarded.

* * *

Toph had her doubts. She kept recalling Kataki's story about her escape. In Toph's mind something was off. She knew that Sokka and Zuko had their doubts but just like her, they did not want to start an argument unless they had proof. Toph corrected herself, she and Zuko did not want to have an argument but Sokka could not mastered in keeping facial expressions to himself. Now they have an upset Kyoshi Warrior and pissed off Water Tribe Warrior. Toph sighed; she wished the comet will come sooner so she does not have to deal with the group's drama. She tried to clear her thoughts as she stomped through the woods finding the idiot prince who decided to break his stupid ankle again.

"How far did you go?" Aang asked when he noticed that the campsite was disappearing. He was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Not far," Kataki said as she kept leading the couple to the trap. "The prince said that the wood out here is far more acceptable then the ones near the campsite."

"That's odd," Aang said. Toph heard the disbelief in Aang's voice. She could tell that Kataki was telling the truth but at the same time it felt off. "Zuko was pretty vocal on us staying close to the campsite at all times."

"Maybe because you act like a child," Kataki snorted as she made a complete stop. She tried to keep the excitement down because they where at her trap.

Toph was about to say something but quickly shut her mouth when she felt something. She slowly moved her feet to the right and paused as she waited for the feeling. She felt it again, it was faint but she knew exactly what it was. A heartbeat. Just feeling that heartbeat set off all the bells and whistles in her head. They where falling into a trap.

"What did you do to Sparky?" Toph sneered as she slowly turned to the general direction where Kataki was standing. Toph could feel the walls in the girl coming down and for the first time; Toph can actually feel what the girl truly was. Insane.

Aang was attacked first. A metal claw wrapped around his neck and threw him into a tree. The claw imbedded itself into the bark and let Aang hanging just barely letting his feet touch the ground. Four more claws where thrown and each one attached themselves to Aang's hands and feet. The monk was pinned into the tree.

Toph was trying to keep her attention on the weak heartbeat and at the same time defending herself from Kataki. The girl jumped and hopped around her that Toph did not know where the girl was at. Toph kept stepping backwards every time Kataki made another move. Toph could not bend the earth or produced boulders because Kataki would change her position or knock the rocks out of her hands.

_She's worse than the circus freak!_ Toph thought as she tried to concentrate her surroundings. Suddenly Toph's foot went above her head and she was vaulted into the air. She made a squeak as she felt herself dangled in midair swinging from side to side.

"You guys are making this far too easy for me," Kataki taunted as she gave a mock salute to the couple before heading back to the camp.

Aang struggled to get out of his restraints but they where deeply imbedded into the tree. He could not use any of the elements to get out because that would end up killing him or Toph. He looked up and saw Toph hanging upside down helplessly.

"Toph?" Aang asked praying that she would be okay. "Are you okay?"

"Crap!" Toph growled as she tried to keep from spinning. "I didn't feel that coming!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

"Thank you," Suki said as she took the mug out of Katara's hand. She took a sip of the hot tea and let the liquid warm her. She watched Katara paced back and forth. "I seriously screwed things up."

"Sokka is very understanding," Katara said as she tried to smile. She was starting to get a bad feeling about something. "He'll be upset for a while but he'll forgive you."

"He'll never forgive me," Suki said with a sad sigh. "Katara, you should have seen his face! I saw his heart breaking," Suki quickly began gulping her tea when she felt her voice cracking. She cannot cry again.

Katara rushed to the girl and gave her a comforting hug. Suki felt her anguish slowly subsiding from the comfort of the hug. It was not much but it was giving her some form of calmness. Katara let go of Suki and returned to her pacing. Suki wanted to say something comforting to Katara but no words came out. She looked down to her cup. She was never good at comforting people. Suki's head snapped up when she heard branches breaking. Katara stopped her pacing and listen to the sound. Her hands slowly uncorked her water skins. Kataki slowly emerged from the woods looking quite disheveled.

"Kataki!" Suki cried as she rushed to the girl giving her a hug. She looked up and saw that no one was behind her. "Where are Aang, Toph and Zuko?" Suki looked down at the girl and gasped. Her dark eyes gave a vacant look. Suki had seen that look before. It was the same look that Azula gave when she sent her to Boiling Rock.

"You should have listened to the prince," Kataki said slowly as a maniacal grin appeared on her face. Suki let go of the girl and took a step back. Katara pulled the water out of her skins.

Metal claws clamped around Suki's wrists and the weight of it forced her to the ground. Katara threw her hands in the air and pushed the water forward. Suki watched in horror as the water just dropped to the ground and Katara flying backwards into a tree. Her hands where still above her head and they where clamped into the tree. Another set of claws bounded Katara's feet to the tree. The girl struggled from her imprisonment.

Kataki waved her finger at the waterbender and grabbed Suki's restraints and dragged her towards Katara. As if reading Suki's mind about fighting back, a small dagger appeared out of Kataki's sleeve and pointed it at Katara's heart. The girl's blue eyes went wide as she saw the shiny blade hovering over her heart.

"Stay still or the waterbender dies," Kataki said as she let the blade inch closer to Katara's chest.

Suki closed her eyes and gave a nod. If Sokka was going to lose someone he loves, then let it be her not Katara. Kataki smiled as she threw her final set of claws at Suki's feet. She returned the knife back to her sleeve.

"The princess warned me that capturing you would be hard," Kataki said as she dragged Suki away from Katara. "I'm disappointed. You made this too easy for me."

"Where are our friends?" Suki said with clenched teeth. She did not recognize the girl anymore.

"The Avatar?" Kataki said as she watched the horror on her prisoners' faces. "Don't worry he's alive. I wouldn't say the same for the earthbender. She should be dead in a matter of hours," she moved her finger across her neck. "That's what happens when the blood rushes to your head," she gave a giggle as she watched the waterbender trying to hold back her tears.

"And the prince?" Suki continued. She almost did not want to hear the answer for Katara's sake.

"Oh he's dead," Kataki said flatly and began to laugh. Her laughter sounded like nails to a chalkboard. Her attention focused on Katara. "I don't know why you where so interested in that filth."

Katara gave a scream as she struggled in her restraints. That made Kataki laughed even harder and Suki saw that Katara's blue eyes went black, just like Sokka's.

"Can't get out sweetheart," Kataki taunted. "I would kill you too but I need you alive unfortunately," Katara paused and stared at the girl. "Tell your brother that I want to meet him hundred yards from here," she pointed directly behind Katara. "Alone."

Kataki grabbed Suki's restraints and dragged her into the forest. Suki gave Katara one quick look before she disappeared from view. The look that Katara gave her was telling her that everything would be fine. Suki gave a grunt as her back skimmed the ground occasionally hitting a rock or a branch. She prayed that Katara was right.

* * *

Sokka slowly walked back to the camp. He felt like there was nothing to fight for anymore. The woman he loves does not love him back. Sokka screamed after Suki left him and spent the next hour punching a tree. He tried to get all the anger out but all he got were bloody knuckles. Sokka forced himself back to the camp because he knew that his sister and his friends would be worried for him but not Suki. She does not care if he existed. He closed his eyes to push back the tears that where forming. He was not going to cry again.

"SOKKA!"

Sokka felt his blood went cold. That was Katara's voice and she was screaming as if everyone she cared for was dead. That thought made him stopped in his tracks. Why would Katara screamed like that?

"SOKKA!"

_No, no, no, _he thought as he sprinted to the campsite. _Don't let it be Azula or Ozai. Don't let them be dead._

He reached the campsite and stopped when his eyes focused on the scene. Katara was pinned into a tree struggling to get out and the campsite was a disaster. She was in hysterics when she saw him. Sokka went to his sword and headed to his trapped sister.

"It was Kataki!" Katara cried as she watched Sokka carefully pried the restraints off her hands and then her feet. She dropped to the ground as she tried to control her tears. "She attacked everyone! She killed Zuko! She has Suki!" she pointed to the path that Kataki and Suki took. "She's waiting for you."

Sokka slowly digested Katara's words. He looked down the path and looked at Katara again. Sokka tossed Katara his sword and headed back to his bedroll to pick up his boomerang.

"Katara," Sokka said as he glanced at the path again. "Go find the gang," Katara opened her mouth but Sokka pulled her in for hug. "Don't worry about Jerkface. The guy has about nine lives."

"Don't you need your sword?" Katara said as she handed him his sword. Sokka pushed it back to her.

"I have boomerang," Sokka said as he gave a smile to his sister. "Besides, how crazy can she be?" Sokka turned but Katara grabbed his hand.

"She loves you," Katara said as she held his hand. Sokka's shoulders slump. "She said that because she was afraid."

Sokka let go of Katara's hand and walked down the path. He kept telling himself that all he needed was boomerang and a good plan. He sighed. He had boomerang but he did not have a good plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! I hate writer's farts! You would think that having three stories posted, writing another one, and an Aang and Toph oneshot flying through my head (refer to Author's Note in Happy Birthday), I would have nonstop postings. But no, my brain decided to go poop. Pass my time on Deviant Art; have to say WOW! Too cool.**

**Please forgive the pun that Toph says. I didn't noticed until proofreading. The Toph in me says KEEP IT!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

_Think Suki, think! _She thought as she was dragged through the woods. _I'm a Kyoshi Warrior. I have to use my surroundings. Make the surroundings an extension of myself._

Suki let those thoughts keep repeating in her head. She kept telling herself that she had the upper hand and that Kataki was going to lose. She pushed all depressing thoughts out of her mind but one thing kept popping up. She should have seen this coming.

Just like the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, Kataki was left orphaned during the war. Suki was rising in the ranks when she met the broken girl. She was the first to accept the girl into the group but she did have her doubts. Kataki always overestimated her surroundings. The girl excelled in agility and was proficient in fighting but Kataki's weakness was always being cocky. Suki lost count on the numerous times that she defeated Kataki in sparring. The young girl was stronger than Suki but when it looked like Kataki was going to win that is where she makes her mistake. Kataki always forgets her surroundings when she is sensing victory.

Suki, on the other hand, used her surroundings. She followed the teachings of Avatar Kyoshi and taught herself to become part of her surroundings. That is how she captured the Warden at Boiling Rock. The elders of the village wanted Suki to declare Kataki as her successor but Suki refused. She told them that Kataki was took young and needs more training but what she did not tell them was that Kataki was over confident and that would cost lives.

Kataki suddenly stopped and threw Suki into the ground. Suki groaned as her face hit the solid surface. She could feel the blood that was coming out of her nose. The bloody nose was quickly forgotten when Suki noticed something on the ground. It was a twig; a long, slender but strong twig. Suki covered her hand over the twig just before Kataki grabbed her hair and flipped her onto her back. Suki winced in pain while she struggled to sit up making sure that she does not drop the twig. Kataki laughed at her former leader.

"Your friends made you weak," Kataki sneered as she began to pace. "The old you would have destroyed them by now," Suki flinched at Kataki's words. In the past, she would have defeated her friends.

"I've changed," Suki said harshly. She began moving the twig to the small opening of the metal clamp. "You've changed," she wiggled the twig into the opening.

"I didn't change!" Kataki yelled as she ran her hand through her hair. Suki stopped wiggling the twig when Kataki was staring at her. "I'm still the same person!"

"How?" Suki shouted back. She resumed picking the lock when Kataki turned around. "You killed two of my friends! Convince me that you are the same person!"

"Convince you?" Kataki laughed as if it was some joke. "You should be convincing me that you didn't betray me!"

"Betray you!" Suki yelled. She was appalled that Kataki would actually think that. "I was planning to rescue you after this was over!"

"Liar!" Kataki screamed. "You left me to rot! You got what you wanted; your stupid boyfriend came to rescue you! You forgot about me!"

"Azula put those thoughts in your head!" Suki said as she tried to control her anger. "She made you think that!" her heart was pounding as she kept working on the restraint.

_Almost there, _her mind raced. _Spirits please give me the strength._ Suki felt a soft click when the twig successfully unlocked her restraints. Now she had to wait for the perfect time.

"The Princess had always looked out for me!" Kataki spat as she kept ranting. "You never liked me! I know that the elders wanted me to be your successor but you refused!"

"You have a weakness!" Suki defended herself. "That weakness would cost lives! That's why I refused!"

"Liar!" Kataki repeated again. Suki could see all the rage that was building in the girl. She thanked the spirits that Kataki was not a bender. "You considered me a threat!"

"I considered you as a sister!" Suki yelled. The girl screamed and pounced on Suki. Suki was about to release her hands from the restraints but stopped when she saw something catching the light. Kataki was sitting on top of her looking as insane as she could be but that did not scare Suki, it was the knife that Kataki was holding.

"I considered you as an enemy," Kataki said slowly as she tried to control her breath. Suki's eyes went wide as she looked into Kataki's eyes. They where emotionless and had no life. The broken girl that Suki protected was forever gone and in her place was a psycho. Seeing that transformation hurt Suki the most. Kataki tossed the knife back and forth in her hands enjoying the fear in Suki's eyes. "I'm tired of waiting for your idiot boyfriend," Kataki said in a bored voice. "Let's just end this."

"Talk about impatient."

A sadistic smile formed on Kataki's face as she turned around so see who had spoken. Suki's heart slammed into her chest as she recognized the voice. The hysteria was brewing when Suki focused her eyes on the man that was standing not too far from them. He was holding boomerang and the look that he was giving showed murder. Kataki slowly moved off from Suki and faced the man. Suki was frozen in fear.

_Sokka._

* * *

Sokka could not believe that he was calm despite his rage. He was furious and the first time in his life, he really wanted to hurt a girl. It was bad enough that this girl imprison his sister into a tree, killed her boyfriend, and who knows what she did to Aang and Toph but seeing this crazed girl straddling Suki with a knife pointing down at her was the last straw. Sokka decided that the bitch was going down.

"The warrior," Kataki grinned as she eyed Sokka's weapon of choice. "Where's your sword? Are you planning to beat me with a boomerang?"

"The thought crossed my mind," Sokka said causally. Suki could see the fear in his eyes.

"Really?" Kataki replied as she stood up and grabbed Suki's hair. Sokka flinched when he heard her yelp. "That should be interesting."

Words of wisdom came crashing through Sokka's head. Master Piandao told him to _use his surroundings in sword fighting_. During sparring, Zuko always lectured about _giving your opponent the element of surprise_. When Sokka was a little boy, Hakoda always said to _show, never act, what your enemy thinks of you_. Sokka cursed to himself. The words of wisdom where not helping him. He was still drawing a blank.

Sokka glanced at Suki. His heart dropped when he saw the fear that was in her eyes. Suki was not afraid for her life but his. She did not want him to die by the hands of a psycho. Sokka slowly twist boomerang around his wrist. It was a nervous twitch he developed when he was a kid. Suki adjusted her wrists and that is when Sokka's plan began to form.

"Let's make this interesting," Sokka said as he stared at Kataki. The girl looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Like how?" Kataki questioned sounding very interested.

"A showdown," Sokka suggested. He ignored the shriek from Suki. "My boomerang against your knife."

"Sokka!" Suki screamed. "Don't be an idiot!"

"Okay," Kataki said sounding way too eager. She gave Suki a kick before she focused her attention on to Sokka. "When does this start?"

"Now!" Sokka yelled as he threw boomerang.

Everything went in slow motion. Boomerang slowly left his hand and it flew straight to Kataki. It was moving in such an angle that it would have done some damage if it hit the girl. Kataki saw the angle and moved slowly to her right in a graceful move and the knife escaped from her hand. Sokka saw the knife approaching him but he did not move.

_Brilliant plan, _Sokka thought as he dropped to the ground. All he could hear was screaming.

* * *

"SOKKA!" Suki screamed as she watched Sokka fell to the ground. "NO!"

"That was useless," Kataki said and gave a shrug. "He didn't even bother to fight."

Suki started to cry as she stared at Sokka's body. He could not be dead. He could not be that stupid. Kataki gave another shrug and started to head back towards Suki. Her eyes had an evil glint to them and Suki knew that she was next. Suki waited until Kataki kneeled in front of her. Kataki brushed her hair out of her eyes and Suki attacked. Hands removing out the restraints, Suki launched herself into Kataki's chest and knocking the girl into the ground. The action startled Kataki as she was thrown into the ground with Suki on top trying to choke her. The girls wrestled each other for dominance. Kataki was able to get out of Suki's grasp and jumped backwards.

"You think you can beat me?" Kataki yelled as she stared down at Suki.

"Yep," Suki said with a smirk.

Suki was expecting Kataki to lunged at her and just like expected Kataki did just that. Feet still in the restraints, Suki brought her knees to her chest and pushed forward. The bounded feet connected with Kataki's chest and the girl tumbled over Suki. The girl gasped for air as she glared at Suki. Suki sat up and smirked at Kataki.

"Can't do much with your feet bounded," Kataki pointed out.

"I've been through worse," Suki said with a shrug. She knew that would enrage Kataki even more.

The girl screamed and dived towards Suki. Suki rolled away as Kataki tried to slam her foot into her face. Suki managed to do a backflip and landed on her hands. Kataki swung her legs around in a low kick but Suki flipped again as she landed on her feet. Suki tried to do another flip but Kataki was able to knock her off the ground. Suki felt the air escaping from her mouth when her back hit the ground and gasp when Kataki landed on top of her. The girl straddled Suki's chest and pinned her arms down with her knees. Hands instantly appeared on Suki's neck and she began to feel lightheaded. Suki tried to pull the hands away from her neck but Kataki tighten her hold. Blackness was beginning to form as Suki kept on struggling.

"Goodbye fearless leader," Kataki said in a mocking tone as she watched Suki's face turned blue.

Suki felt a dull thud vibrate through her body. The hands around her neck went loose. Gasping for air, Suki glanced up and saw Kataki's face. The girl had a look of shock before her eyes rolled up and dropped on top of her. Pushing the lifeless body off of her, Suki sat up and noticed a knife was sticking out of Kataki's back. The same knife that was thrown at Sokka.

"You forgot about my cat like reflexes!" Sokka shouted at the body as he searched for boomerang.

"Sokka?" Suki said as she stared at the warrior. Sokka found boomerang and ran towards Suki. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "How? What? You?" Suki said through her tears.

"Part of the plan," Sokka said as he rubbed Suki's back. He glanced at Kataki's body and gave a shuddered. "Those lessons paid off."

"How did you learn how to throw a knife like that?" Suki asked as she kept staring at the former Kyoshi Warrior.

"Jerkface showed me," Sokka replied like it was obvious. "Mai taught him and he taught me. You can only spar for a short amount," Sokka never finished his sentence.

Suki crashed her lips against his and Sokka was happily to reply. Keeping one hand on her back, the other hand slowly went through Suki's hair. Suki smiled as she heard Sokka's moan as she grabbed the sides of his face to bring him closer. She gently bit his lower lip before she released from the kiss. Sokka gave a small whine.

"I'm sorry," Suki said as she looked into his blue eyes. "I didn't mean to say those things. I was just scared and," Sokka finished her sentence with a passionate kiss.

"I know," Sokka said softly. He chuckled by the bemused look on her face. "We should head back to camp."

"What about Kataki?" Suki asked as sadness filled her up. Even though the girl tried to kill her, Suki still felt sorry for her.

"I'll bury her," Sokka answered as he hugged Suki closer to his body. He felt her body shiver. "Let's go."

"I can't walk," Suki said as she pointed at her feet. Sokka scooped her up and carried her bridal style. "We could have used the knife."

"Suki," Sokka said gruffly. "We just made out next to a dead girl. I'm not going to use the knife that is in her back. We'll use my sword, I'll bury her, and then we will_ talk_."

"Oh yes," Suki said as she placed her head into Sokka's shoulder. She was going to dread the upcoming conversation. "We need to talk."

"You didn't hear me right," Sokka said as he glanced down at Suki. His eyes began to turn to a brilliant blue. "I said _talk._"

Suki stared at Sokka for a few seconds. She did not understand what he meant by _talk_. His eyes still had that brilliant blue color and he began to smirk. Suddenly a blush began to form on Suki's cheeks that quickly spread all over her face including her ears.

"Sokka!"

* * *

"Just cut it off! I really don't need it!"

"Shut up Sparky! You're whining is giving me a bigger headache!"

"Why do you have a headache?"

"Your stupid girlfriend dropped me on my head!"

"I told you to watch your head and I'm not stupid!"

"Do I even want to know the story?"

While pressing the cup against her lips, Suki had to smile. Sokka had carried Suki back to the campsite and met a very relieved Katara. Suki saw two limp bodies of Toph and Zuko and began to cry. Katara reassured Suki that her friends where alright just passed out. Katara did not even ask about Kataki, the looks of Sokka's and Suki's faces showed all the information that she needed. Sokka lowered Suki to the ground and grabbed his sword. After a few minutes of fiddling with the lock, the restraints came off and Suki let out a big sigh. Giving a grim smile, Sokka grabbed Aang and headed back to the area that Kataki's body was laying. That was a half an hour ago, now Suki was sitting on a log waiting for Aang and Sokka to return and debating if Toph or Zuko would suffer the wrath of Katara. Her fun ended when the boys came back to the campsite looking rather dirty and tired.

"How are you doing?" Sokka asked as he wrapped his arm around Suki.

"I'm fine, I guess," Suki said as she looked down at her cup. She was hurting but she could not cry. "I just can't imagine her turning out like that."

"You always had your doubts about her," Sokka said as he pulled her closer. "I've met her once and I thought she was wacky."

"Wacky?" Toph snorted. The action made her head spin. "She made Crazy looked sane," she did not acknowledge the dirty looks that she was getting from the group.

"Toph," Aang said. "Even though Kataki had issues, she was still a friend to Suki."

"No," Toph corrected. "Crazy has issues. Kataki was wacky," she gave a huge grin over the rhyme she just made. Zuko successfully hid a chuckle.

"Aang is right," Suki said as she continued to look at her cup. "Wacky or not, Kataki was my friend. She went through so much and I protected her. At the end, she hurt me and it almost cost the lives of the people I love," Suki looked up and stared into Sokka's eyes. Sokka pressed his forehead into hers. Suddenly Suki's head snapped up and her chin hit Sokka's nose. Sokka yelped as he held his nose. "Spirits! The Oracle was correct!"

"Hurting Snoozles or Wacky Taki?" Toph asked still enjoying her joke.

"Kataki," Suki exclaimed. "She was the one that was supposed to hurt me!"

"You mean you have been beating the crap out of me for no reason!" Sokka shouted as he stood up.

"I only thought of you because the Oracle said it would by someone I cared about," Suki said as she stood right up. "Since I care about you," Suki was interrupted by the gagging sounds of the group. Sokka gave a huge grin.

"I guess I can handle the beatings since you care about me," Sokka said as he pulled Suki into his arm. He glared at Toph who was making puking sounds. He let go of Suki and took her hand. "We still need to have our _talk_," Sokka began leading a bright red Suki into the forest.

"Someone should follow them," Aang said as he watched the couple leave the campsite. "Just in case Sokka needs help."

"Sokka would be fine," Zuko said as he gently placed his foot on a log. "They have a lot of _talking_ to do," he gave a smirk. Katara looked mortified.

"I don't get it," Aang said looking confused. Toph burst out laughing.

"I like _dawdling_ better than _talking_," Toph giggled. Aang's face went red when Toph mentioned the word _dawdling_.

"Dirty," Aang mumbled.


End file.
